Heat exchange devices using an acoustic effect have been disclosed, for example, in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.
First, the device disclosed in Patent Document 1 relates to a cooling device using a thermoacoustic effect, in which a first stack provided between a high-temperature side heat exchanger and a low-temperature side heat exchanger, a regenerator (second stack) provided between a high-temperature side heat exchanger and a low-temperature side heat exchanger, and the high-temperature side heat exchanger at the first stack side are heated to generate self-excited standing and traveling waves, and by the standing and traveling waves, the low-temperature side heat exchanger at the regenerator side is cooled.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, as a stack of the thermoacoustic device as described above, the structure of a stack has been disclosed in which porous plates and o-rings are alternately disposed in a heat transportation direction. According to this Patent Document 2, in this stack, the porous plates are composed of a material having a high thermal storage effect, and air layers each formed of adjacent porous plates and an o-ring are composed of a material having a low thermal conductivity so as to suppress heat transportation in a direction opposite to the heat transporting direction and so as to store heat along wall surfaces of the porous plates. Furthermore, in this Patent Document 2, as another embodiment of the stack, the structure has been disclosed in which discs having a high heat storage effect and discs having a low thermal conductivity are alternately disposed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-88378    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-68556